


Getting The Point Across

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Edging, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Orgy, Sluts, Squirting, Standing Butterfly, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Anonymous Commission.On the surface, Beacon was an elite school for Huntsmen and Huntresses everywhere. What Jaune didn't know was that behind closed doors, each and every girl was a sex-crazed cum-slut with nothing but dicks on their minds. It was an open secret, really, so the girls decide to show him what he was missing out on as directly as they could. How so? By having an orgy, of course.





	Getting The Point Across

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> Otherwise, it's gonna be a Free Use paradise, that I already wrote about.
> 
> This commission was a long time coming since I had to finish it while doing my day job. Luckily, I had support from my friends.

"Feeling good, Jaune? Are my hands soft? I'm sure you're liking it since your cock's so hard!"

Jaune heaved as the pleasure washed over his body. Pyrrha sat beside him, her hand stroking the meaty shaft up and down as she watched his reaction in glee. With one hand busy with his flesh stick, one was carefully massaging his hefty balls, full of potent seed.

“Y-yes, it feels good!”

“Great! I even brought some lube, but when I touched your cock, you were already leaking pre-cum.” When her hand reached his tip, the Spartan made sure to massage it, using her thumb to play his head like a joystick. “No wonder you get so winded after you jerk off. Your cock is so… massive.” It was the truth. Jaune’s penis was one of the largest she had ever seen, and she had seen a ton. From students to fully-fledged huntsmen, she had her fair share of exposure to the male organ, with her starting with only one per session to a gangbang on a normal basis. The blonde’s cock was larger than most of them, save for some of the men she kept on quick-dial.

“Py-Pyrrha, I’m gonna cum!”

With her soft hands and tried-and-true techniques, Jaune definitely wouldn’t hold out for much longer, his cock already twitching in anticipation. But like the capable seductress she was, Pyrrha suddenly released it from her grasp, denying the blonde the few more pumps he needed for release. Of course, Jaune was forbidden to cum at this time. Pyrrha’s body swayed as she started to shed her cloth prison, dumping her uniform to the side.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me, Jaune.” Her words were teasing, knowing full well that he wasn’t allowed to touch her until she truly impressed why she was denying his release upon him. Now in her naked glory, she returned to Jaune’s member, purposely blowing a hot breath towards it.

“Does your cock want to feel my body, Jaune?” Pyrrha’s hands roamed over her form, accentuating her curves. “Do you want it wrapped around my breasts?” As to illustrate the point, she grabbed her bountiful breasts before jiggling them close to his pole. “Or do you want to experience paradise? Shove your dick into this pussy? You’re welcome to have a go.”

Any normal man would have definitely followed this seductress, but Jaune just sat frozen in his seat. A huff left Pyrrha’s chest when Jaune had no other reactions but to ogle at her naked body. She even spread her folds for him, only to receive the same treatment. Sighing, Pyrrha grabbed his dick once more. “Don’t you want to join our friends? You’re the only guy here not fucking any girls.”

Jaune let his eyes wander, so distracted by his partner that he had lost track of his surroundings. The three older members of team RWBY, as well as Nora, were surrounded by multiple men, many of them he didn't personally know. Each girl was stuffed with cock as they serviced the men around them, their mouths licking and gobbling stiff poles of man meat. Their moans of ecstasy further fueled his desire for release, his twitching dick keen on eruption.

Yet Pyrrha still denied him of the last pumps needed for release.

“Do you want to know a secret, Jaune?” Pyrrha asking him, one hand fingering her dripping cunt. “All of us wanted to have sex with you this whole time.”

"Wh-what?! When?!" Jaune was flabbergasted. They did?

“Numerous times, you dolt!” Weiss spoke, her mouth free when the man whose cock she was sucking went to have a taste of her pearly white ass. With her knees atop the table with both of her holes being fucked, Jaune could see the annoyance in her angelic face, along with numerous streaks of thick cum. “Oh, fuck! Fuck me harder! My ass and pussy are yours!” Momentarily distracted by her fuckbuddies, she returned to berating the blonde. “I had everything planned out and you ruined it!”

"How about this: Let's share one of the times we tried to fuck Jaune!" Yang's voice came from behind a mass of men, her buxom body being covered from Jaune's sight. "That way, he'll know when we're down to fuck him! Mine was- ahhh! Mmmhhmm gahhhk glugggk…"

"Good idea. I'll start if any of your mind." Placing her palms on the burly chest of the man in her pussy, Weiss began her tale.

**~~~**

_“ **It started when I sent him a message.** ”_

Weiss was about done with the finishing touches of her sheer negligee, its white translucent fabric leaving little to the imagination when a knock was heard. “Who is it?!”

"Hey, Weiss! It's Jaune! You told me you wanted to talk about something?" On the other side of the door, Jaune stood perplexed. While he was ecstatic that Weiss wanted to talk to him, he couldn't shake the feeling that this meeting might go awry. His thoughts were silent when the beautiful face of his crush peeked through the door, her transparent nightie teasing what lay beneath. "Oh! I'm sorry! Is this a bad time?" The blonde asked as he turned his gaze away, his cheeks glowing red.

“Not at all. Your timing is just perfect. Please, do come in.” Weiss struck a pose when she stepped aside to let the flustered blonde in, her form resting against the door. After making sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted, Weiss guided Jaune to sit next to her on her bed, all the while hugging his arm, making sure that he would feel her perky breasts. “It seems that I was wrong about you, Jaune.”

“A-about what, Weiss?” His arm currently trapped within Weiss’ chest was both limp and shaking.

“That you were like the other guys out there.” She rubbed the blonde’s muscular arm slowly, while her other hand rested on Jaune’s leg, with a mild jolt being his reply. “Especially when you were the first to serenade me,” she cooed, giggling softly as her finger drawing circles on his thigh. Her provocative ministrations proved to be fruitful when a large bulge started to rise from the blonde’s hips. “Oh… am I making you uncomfortable, Jaune?” She smiled, her tongue peeking out from her lips, as she slowly dragged her fingernails over his burgeoning erection.

"Can I use your bathroom real quick? Thanks!" Just as she was about to unzip her prize, Jaune launched to his feet. She watched, stunned by his sudden reaction, as Jaune sped to enter the bathroom.

“Okay, don’t keep me waiting!” Weiss was unable to stop the fleeing Jaune. _‘That was easy! Now, to wait…’_

**Meanwhile…**

“Keep it together, Jaune!” The young man silently yelled to himself, before dousing his flushed face again with water. _‘Come on! Think! THINK! Clear your mind!’_ As he sat at the edge of the bathtub, his eyes turned to his massive erection. _‘Fuck, Weiss noticed that I got a boner. This is bad! Why would she even wear that hot- STOP!’_ He tried to think of ways to ease his arousal, but his mind kept thinking of Weiss in her see-through nightie, which didn’t help to calm his raging erection.

Minutes passed before he finally calmed down. But as he looked at the time, terror replaced his relief. _‘Oh man, I’ve been here for too long!’_ He slowly opened the door, scared that Weiss was waiting to berate him for making her wait. But what he saw was even worse. _‘Is that Neptune?!’_ Two figures squirmed as they laid on top of Weiss’s bed, their lips locked as the blue-haired hunk stripped of his clothes. His hands were roaming under Weiss’s negligee, moans escaping the heiress lips, proof that her current mate was experienced in pleasing a woman.

 _‘I shouldn’t be watching this… but…’_ Jaune remained there, looking through the tiny crack in the door. His hand brushed to his erection again. He was about to shut the door and try to calm himself again, but presented with a consolation for the night, he decided against it. With him on his knees, his pants undone, he wrapped his hand around his huge hilt, and then slowly, masturbated to his crush about to fuck his rival to her love.

Jaune remained on his knees as Neptune entered Weiss, watching in bated breath as Weiss's face contorted to reflect the utter pleasure of her current mate's embrace. He watched as Weiss bounced on top of Neptune's cock, her perky breasts jiggling hypnotically. So much in fact that he didn't notice that she was looking at his direction, her blue eyes watching him pump his cock to her display. A grin grew on her face, though it didn’t register to Jaune that he had been caught.

“Neptune, would you mind sharing me with other men?”

“Well, I don’t have a problem with it. Do you want a gangbang? Cause my team might be enough for it. Want me to call them?”

"That would take too long," Weiss spoke, her eyes never leaving the voyeur in their midst. "Though I wish SOMEONE else would join in the fun if they were present right now… but I'm fine with just being with you at the moment."

It didn’t take long for Jaune to orgasm, with the girl of his dreams being his fap material. But with that said, it didn’t help that he was still erect after flooding the bathroom floor with a nice helping of his cum.

**~~~**

“AH! I remember that day! I was curious why the floor was so sticky in the morning!” Yang, now with fewer men using her, spoke as her hands fondle Blake’s ample breasts, both girl’s bodies being fucked against one another.

"Quite. Neptune and I fucked until we were tuckered out. I even noticed that Jaune didn't go limp after cumming so much watching me get satisfied by Neptune." Weiss was mere inches from Jaune and Pyrrha, being taken from behind as she watched the Spartan stroke the Knight's massive shaft, staring at it fondly as she reached out to wrap her hands around it, only to be stopped by the swift hand of Pyrrha.

“Now, now, Weiss. You’re already getting 4 cocks, let me have him.”

"Fine…" Weiss relented, but as two men presented their cocks beside her face, she had already forgotten it.

“My turn! My turn!” Nora spoke as she launched from a heap of exhausted men, getting cum all over the floor as she race towards Jaune. When she reached Jaune, she almost bowled him over with a bear hug, but she relented after remembering that she was covered in cock juice, some of which now stuck to Jaune’s hair and body, nor that he noticed. Pulling away from her teammate, Nora bent forward, letting one of the men use her pussy. Now joining Weiss and Pyrrha in admiring her fearful leader’s erect pole, Nora told her story.

**~~~**

**“Remember that time when Pyrrha and Ren had to stay at the gym so late?”**

“Psst! Jaune! Can you pass me my towel? I forgot to bring it with me! Please?”

The blonde teen perked up, taking his eyes off his scroll. He saw a mop of orange hair peeking from their bathroom door, its owner wearing a smile. Nora hugged the doorframe close, no doubt naked behind the obstructive object.

 “O-okay…”

As Jaune moved to pass the towel to his wet and embarrassed teammate, Nora noticed that he was trying to not peek at the generous cleavage that has been formed from her breasts, drops of water cascading from her wet orbs of flesh. _‘Come on… just a little bit closer…’_ When Jaune reached her, her hand grasped into the blonde's arms, before sliding into his wrists. Afterward, she let her hand glide into his rough palm, sending shivers to her leader before taking the towel from him. All the while his eyes were looking at hers, her eyes batting slowly as a sly smile formed on her face. _‘Take the hint, Jaune!’_

But alas, he didn’t.

“Here you g-go…” Jaune averted his eyes while his hand recoiled from Nora’s touch.

Nora can’t stop herself from looking disappointed, yet she was lucky enough that Jaune wasn’t looking at the time, which irritated her more. _‘No matter. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!’_

**A Few Minutes Later…**

_‘Why is she wearing those?!’_ Jaune was trying to read something on his scroll, but his eyes keep drifting to the spectacle in front of him. Nora was near the foot of his bed, her taut stomach and thunder thighs exposed as they were barely covered by her short-cropped top and tiny shorts. "Um... Nora? Why are you wearing those? Aren't you supposed to throw those away? They looked destroyed already."

"Nah, they're still good. I'm not really picky about my clothes," Nora said as she fixed her clothes for the night. Granted, it did look destroyed, barely covering her torso, but it did leave ample under-boob which she noticed Jaune was sneaking peeks at. "Do you still like it though?" With his attention on her, she began to enact her plan.

“Hnng! Ahhh…” With her booty shorts and crop-top at peak capacity, she began to stretch, her limbs letting out satisfying sounds and sensations. While she did need it after a day of studying, she added some sultriness to them; when she went to touch her toes, she made sure to aim her ample bottom to Jaune’s direction. “Do you like what you see, Jaune?” As she stretched, she felt his gaze on her, the blonde watching as she paraded her body in front of him. Bending forward, she made sure to aim her bountiful ass to his direction. As she stretched her back, she noticed Jaune’s tenting pants out of the corner of her eye. “WELL?! DO YOU?!” Playing her last gamble, she dived into Jaune’s bed.

_POOOOFFF!_

She landed belly first, her breasts providing cushions as they threatened to spill from her cleavage, her hand ‘accidentally’ landed on Jaune’s massive bulge.

“OKAY! I think it’s my turn for a shower!” Jaune rivaled Ruby’s speed as he leaped from his bed, before scrambling to their dorm’s shower, all the while ignoring Nora’s pleas to wait. “I’ll let you wind down a bit on your own!”

Nora looked at the closed bathroom door in disbelief, unable to comprehend that Jaune actually didn’t respond to her attempted seduction. That he was going to go jerk off instead of taking a chance on having sex with her.

So when Pyrrha and Ren entered the dorm a few minutes later, the raven-haired teen was hit by an orange blur, sending him to the wall as Nora invades his lips with her own.

“I guess that Jaune didn’t bite?”

“You could…. mmmhhhm, ahhhhh… say that again…” Nora was busy exchanging spit with Ren, barely answering her before she lifted the lean male and brought him to a bed. Wasting no time, her hands found its way to Ren’s pants, before removing them with one powerful tug. With her boyfriend’s cock exposed, her lips wrapped onto his twitching balls, with his shaft being taken care of by her hands. “You want some of this, Pyrrha?”

"Well, considering that Jaune is probably jerking off as we speak, we should have enough time to enjoy ourselves." With her emerald eyes mesmerized every time she saw a penis, even ones of slightly above-average sizes like Ren’s, Pyrrha was already down to her underwear. She took her spot next to Nora, the spunky girl giving her access to Ren's shaft. Together, their lips traveled up and down the twitching lubricated pole, their tongues slathering the lucky dick before wrapping around each other's lips seconds later.

“I’m close, Nora.” The girls began to clamor to get the first cum of the night. Pyrrha’s lips glided along his shaft, her hot tongue dragging from the base to the tip to leave a coat of saliva on its wake. Nora treated his cockhead like a bottle of syrup, her cheeks caving in as her head bobbed in the hopes that she would be the one to get the first serving of hot white cock juice.

With his orgasm close, Ren moved to stand as Pyrrha and Nora sat side by side, jerking his cock as the girls opened their mouths in anticipation. "Here it comes!" The two girls squirmed as thick semen rained down upon them, their mouths lapping up any drops that landed in their open maws. When it was finished, they turned to each other, lapping up any dollops that landed on each other's faces.

**~~~**

“I still remember that night fondly, since Ren was really into it at the time…” Pyrrha’s emerald eyes daydreamed as she snuck a peek at Nora, who was being used by the now-rested men the orange-haired girl left behind. “You should have seen it.”

 _‘I remember that night! So that’s why they were suddenly so tired!’_ Under Pyrrha’s steady control, he was still being kept from ejaculating, yet in constant pleasure to maintain him just pumps away from cumming. It was as if Pyrrha knew when he would orgasm, even when he tried to fake it.

They watched in awe as Nora flicked her tongue on Weiss’s cummy snatch. The heiress was getting her mouth stuffed with cock while the spunky girl was on her knees with her face inches from her crotch, her tongue lapping up any thick strand of cum leaking from both the Heiress’ lower holes. When cum was no longer dripping, Nora moved to straddle the pinned Heiress, before showering Weiss with a serving of cum from the Schnee’s battered holes.

“You see, Jaune? Nora is one nasty girl.” Jaune was too busy ogling at Nora’s shameful display, finding it hard that a sweet girl would be so perverted. “Imagine if you did return the favor to her advances, maybe you would have already experienced that very… experienced hole of hers.” When a stream of pre-cum escaped from Jaune’s tip, the giggling redhead caught it with a finger, before taking her soaked digits into her mouth, her emerald eyes never leaving blue ones as she sucked on her finger.

~~~

As Jaune watched Pyrrha savor the taste of his pre-cum, his mind lingered to a new fact: his friends really did want to sleep with him. The realization hit him like an Ursa, regret filling his heart. “So… if you girls really wanted to have sex with me… why didn't you just said so?”

"You’re joking, right? We did, Vomit Boy!" Soft sensations suddenly landed on Jaune's face followed by a curtain of cum-stained blonde locks. "Well… I did." With his head trapped between Yang's much sought-after bosoms, her hands roamed on his built torso, exploring every nook and cranny of the result of Pyrrha's nightly regimen on the young man.

“S-so that night, you really wanted to sleep with me?” Jaune tried to speak, but Yang was busy grinding her sweaty, cum-stained breasts all over his face. “I thought you were kidding!”

“Duh! It’s not a secret that you have the biggest dong here in Beacon, you know!” He was finally able to breathe when a large man pulled Yang away. The blonde bimbo moaned as strong arms wrapped around her body, before letting out a pleasured mewl as she was speared by the burly man’s cock. “AAAAHHH! You’re even bigger than Yatsu here!”

Jaune watched as Yang was taken in front of him, her legs held open to give him an undivided view of how Yang's pussy was getting stretched by Yatsuhashi's fat dick. Taken by the spectacle, his hand went to his cock on instinct, only to be swatted away harshly by Pyrrha, emerald eyes full of anger bearing into his blue ones. A few painful seconds of his cock getting strangled made her point. His cock was Pyrrha's for tonight.

 “Still, I really don’t really mind that I can’t ride that - _ahh_ \- monster cock of yours," Yang said, holding onto her mate's neck as she bounced up and down rapidly. "I prefer men that will use me, treat me like the cock-sleeve that I am."

Even with her face filled with carnal bliss, Jaune could see a faint sign of irritation, evident by the blonde's red eyes glaring down at him. "I was lucky that I caught up to you by the gym. I was just about to look for - _ooohhh_ \- someone to fuck that night. You wouldn't believe how many guys wanted- _OH FUCK-_ t-to fuck me while I was waiting for you to clean up. I had to say no to about a dozen cocks ready to bang ’lil ole me!”

“I was pissed when you ran away that night. Do you know how many guys would’ve paid just to fuck me?” Yang spoke as she took her lips away from Yatsuhashi’s, her arm wrapped around his neck. “Luckily, Coco was listening in, ‘cause the next thing I knew, I was getting fucked by her huge strap-on!” Yang’s body rocked under the sheer force of Yatsuhashi’s thrusts, her bouncing breasts hypnotizing anyone caught in their wake. “OH FUCK! CUMMING!” Jets of clear, sticky lady cum rained down on Jaune’s face with every brutal pounding of the rutting couple. Even when Yang had reached her orgasm, the bear of a man behind her continued pounding. Yatsuhashi handled Yang’s convulsing form with ease as he continued to hammer his cock into the blonde bimbo’s squirting baby maker, his form unmoving under Yang's thrashing. When it was his turn to orgasm, thick pearly semen flowed freely down her sore cunt, his fertile cum flooding the tight orifice full. “F-fuck…” Eyes fluttering and her tongue hanging down from her agape mouth, Yang was in utter bliss.

“Yang, no fair,” Blake said as she made her way slowly towards her limp partner. The cat Faunus was almost naked, save for a black collar around her neck. Written on her cum-stained body was a collection of demeaning messages, such as ‘BREED ME’ and ‘Pussy’s pussy’ and even ‘I LOVE COCKS’.

“Blake, you’re fine with this? I thought you and Yang were dating?” Jaune asked, still not believing that the stoic Blake was also part of the orgy.

"Jaune, it's not cheating if we do it together. Not to mention we have an open relationship." Grabbing unto Yang's legs, Blake was unable to take her eyes off the cock as she slowly closed in on her girlfriend's snatch. Still dripping with Yatsuhashi's semen, Blake noisily slurped the leaking liquid with gusto, even cleaning up the streaks dripping down Yang's legs. She also cleaned Yatsuhashi's penis, soaked with his cum and Yang's, when the large young man drew almost the entirety of his fuck pole before slamming into Yang's cum-filled pussy. "I can't believe you were so dense when I tried to seduce you, Arc."

 _‘I really can’t blame her. We don’t really talk that much.’_ Jaune thought to himself. He was too intimidated by Blake that he never really approached her. When he did, she would be too busy reading her books.

“Back then at the library, any man would have caught on that a girl wants to fuck when she keeps grinding against him, Jaune.” Blake waited for Yatsuhashi to lay her girlfriend’s back to the ground, before mounting Yang’s face, with the pinned blonde’s tongue lapping at her lover’s dripping pussy without a word. With Yang’s pussy being hammered once more and with Blake’s pussy being attended to by her girlfriend’s tongue, the girl’s fingers knead and tugged on her partner’s large breasts. “It wasn’t an accident when you bumped into my breasts, or when my hand _accidentally_ grabbed your crotch. But like what you did with Yang, you bailed again. Had to fuck some random guy instead.” As the raven-haired woman continued to ride her girlfriend’s face, two men walked up to her, their stiff cocks waiting to be serviced. While her lips were licking and kissing her new partners for the night, her eyes never left Jaune’s magnum. “Though I’m sure that with the secret out, Pyrrha will be able to take that cock of yours for a ride.”

~~~

Finally understanding all the struggles he had inadvertently put his friends through, Jaune turned to his partner, who seemed to be the most affected by his obliviousness. If all the other girls had been coming on to him so hard, then all the times he thought Pyrrha might have been flirting with him must have been real. He understood that there was something between Pyrrha and himself, scared as he was to take a step past friendship into something more.

“I’m so sorry, Pyrrha.”

“Hmm?” The amazon perked up, surprised by Jaune’s apology. “Sorry for what?” Cocking her head to the side, emerald orbs looked on in curiosity, her hands still wrapped around the blonde’s tool.

“I’m sorry that I’m so oblivious. It’s just that, growing up with seven sisters made me get quite numb, I guess. S-so, I masturbated to you girls after I ran away.” Jaune tried to hide the blush by covering his face with his hands, only to sneak a peek at Pyrrha’s response. Expecting a look of disgust, he found her smiling, a gentle gesture he is very familiar with.

"Jaune, you don't need to apologize. We had a sneaking suspicion that you do think of us when you masturbate, and we accept that." Taking one of her pre-cum stained hands into the air, her fingers glowed darkly. Seconds later, a scroll raced towards her before landing softly on her hand. “Since you apologized, I should probably do it too.” With her scroll levitating inches from Jaune’s face, a video started to play. “After all, I may have done something naughty to you too.”

**~~~**

**“Take a look.”**

_“I still can’t believe that you’re gonna do this, Pyr.” The redhead beamed sheepishly into the camera, giggling as she undressed down to just her crimson tank-top, leaving her damp pussy bare to the cold dorm air. “Well, this might be the first time he’s gonna get pussy.” Nora continued to capture Pyrrha as the redhead knelt before their leader’s bed. “Won’t Jaune wake up?”_

_“He won’t. Ren’s drink took care of that,” Pyrrha spoke as her hands played with her cunt, kneeling before Jaune’s bed, masturbating inches from the sleeping blonde. “I can’t take it anymore, Nora. I want him so bad…” Pyrrha hadn’t ever thought of drugging someone to take advantage of while touching herself, but with her mind filled with carnal need and liquid courage, it hadn’t taken much convincing to try such a depraved act. Reaching over, the redhead removed the duvet, exposing Jaune in his underwear, his toned form fueling his partner’s lust even more._

_Pyrrha was amazed as she brushed Jaune's flaccid, yet sizable erection, finally able to touch what she longed to taste. Her hand slipped beneath his clothes and under her touch, a huge tent formed on his shorts. She continued to knead the trapped organ as she moved on top of him, her pussy being tickled by his breath. She moaned as she lowered her cunt into her partner’s face, grinding herself as her juices stain her crush’s sleeping face. After a few minutes, she recoiled in shock as a wet spot grew on Jaune’s shorts as thick pre-cum leaked onto her hand. The naked redhead didn’t hesitate to taste the thick semen, shuddering at the delicious taste as she licked her hand clean._

_“That looks like its tasty! Can I have some?” As Nora prepared to take a handful herself, she caught furious emerald eyes boring into her. “N-never mind…”_

_Seconds pass and a handful of scoops later, she couldn’t take it anymore! With her cum-stained fingers, she shamelessly fucked herself with her cunt inches from Jaune’s face, the lewd sounds captured in the video. “Jaune… Jaune… fuck me, Jaune…” With her fingers almost a blur rubbing her slit, she came quickly; spraying her juices on the sleeping blonde. Pyrrha, still riding her orgasm, turned to face her partner face-to-face, before dragging her tongue slowly across his face, ecstasy painted on her visage._

_“Renny, can you help out Pyrrha?” The camera girl turned the camera, capturing her boyfriend dutifully fondling her breasts, his lips planting kisses along her neck. “She needs a good dicking!” Giving her a quick peck on her cheek, the silent lover made his way towards his redheaded friend. Disregarding his sleeping team leader, he carefully positioned himself, before grabbing hold of Pyrrha’s rump before inserting his cock into her pussy._

_“Look, Jaune. Look…” Pyrrha never took her eyes off of him, even as she was being rocked by Ren’s thrusts. Grabbing hold of his head with her hands, she gave him a long kiss, her tongue exploring her crush’s mouth. After she parted for a breath, she caressed his face once more, before turning towards the camera. “This could have been us.”_

**~~~**

“Pyrrha, please…” Jaune felt humiliated, but an overwhelming desire drowned it out. Now that he knew what he was missing out on, what he could’ve had this whole time, the blond wanted to partake. Pyrrha had been keeping him on edge this entire time, and he needed release.

“Oh, alright!” Pyrrha smiled before giving Jaune’s cock one more tug. “You did last this long after all, and I am the only one here not getting any action.” With their gazes not leaving each other, she licked the massive pillar of flesh in her hands, her tongue making a long line from his hefty balls to his bulbous tip. She gave the penis one last kiss before she laid back to the floor, her legs wide as she teased her pussy. “Come and get it!”

As soon as he saw Pyrrha’s waiting hole, his body spurned into action. Launching forward, he scrambled frantically to her like she was an oasis in a desert. As his chest heaved in a mixture of excitement and desperation, he grabbed hold of his meaty pole, his hands shaking as he aimed for the pussy being offered to him. The first few tries earned him a moan and giggle from Pyrrha as he missed, rubbing his length along Pyrrha's slit by accident. But after a few deep breaths, his mind became slightly clearer. With the tip of his cock just outside the entrance to her moist slit, all he had to do now was move forward.

This was it. He would finally experience what a real pussy felt like.

Would things be different from now on?

Was this going to change everything?

He was finally going to lose his virgi-

“OUTTA MY WAY, WIMP!”

Jaune was pushed to the side violently right before he got the chance to enter Pyrrha's folds, merely inches away from penetration. Crashing to his side, he watched as a certain buff, brown-haired teen took his place, holding his partner’s legs apart before inserting his own cock into the waiting redhead.

“Hey, Pyrrha,” Cardin Winchester, his bully, spoke as he hammered his cock into the moaning redhead. “Did the lingerie I ordered for you fit nicely? I wanna see it tomorrow night.”

“Sure! I do miss our nights together!" She squeezed Cardin's wet, thick shaft as the bully's cock kissed her cervix after every hard thrust, sending bolts of pleasure into her brain. “But Cardin, Jaune was-AH! About to stop lose his virginity!” His reply was to force his lips onto hers, their tongues intertwining as mewls escaped her. She also felt his broad and heavy torso descend upon her, her sensitive nipples being rubbed against his rough exterior. With every thrust, her moans get louder and louder, enough to get the attention of everyone in the room. "I guess… you should have moved faster, Jaune…" Pyrrha spoke before Cardin's lips met with hers once more.

As everyone’s gazes were lured by the sounds of Pyrrha and Cardin’s fornication, they found Jaune’s bewildered form sitting beside the rutting couple. The sounds of their astonishments only fueled his despair, cheering on as his partner was made to feel sexual bliss by his tormentor. His frustration grew not only as he failed to muster any courage to stop them, but also some twisted part of him that actually enjoyed this display, judging by his stiff and twitching cock.

“Hey, can I get in on this?” Cardin’s teammate Russel spoke as he knelt near Pyrrha, awaiting his leader’s approval.

“Yeah, sure. This cum-slut looks like she wants more cocks.”

Nodding, Russel gingerly grabbed hold of Pyrrha’s bountiful breasts, the redhead’s moans echoing while the Mohawk teen kneaded and squished her tits playfully. When he had his fun, he swung his butt over her face, placing his cock in between Pyrrha’s mounds before fucking the invincible girl’s breasts, his cock almost hidden by the sheer size of the pair.

Pyrrha saw the hole in front of her face and couldn’t help herself. She wanted to feel even dirtier, wanted something to occupy her mouth. Almost as if she was hypnotized, Pyrrha stuck her tongue out and tilted up, meeting Russel’s puckered hole with the slimy muscle.

“Whoa! What?!” Russel suddenly jumped, awe and disbelief plastered on his face when he felt a warm, yet slimy texture lathered his asshole. “H-hey! Pyrrha’s eating out my ass! Ohhhhh, oh fuck!”

It was heaven for her. She was normally such a prim and proper girl, a four-time tournament winner and an idol for the Huntresses and youth everywhere. And yet, here she was, getting her tight and filthy little Mistralian cunt fucked by the once-bully of her love interest. Meanwhile, another man, practically a stranger, was fucking her tits as she ate out his asshole. All of this as the man who would hopefully become her boyfriend sat in front of them, watching her depraved actions.

As this thought struck her mind, Pyrrha moaned as the thrill sent shivers through her body, and especially her cunt. With renewed vigor, Pyrrha _sucked_ at Russel’s asshole, inciting a groan of surprised pleasure from the mohawked teen. The loud slurping noise and her increased moans dominated the room as more and more eyes turned toward them, and some of the other girls began cheering her on.

“P-Pyrrha…”

She wasn’t able to see Jaune with Russel’s butt on her face, but she could hear the disbelief in his voice as he said her name. After all her failed attempts to seduce him, all the frustration from Jaune’s obliviousness to his horny, willing, and fuckable bombshell of a partner poured out and she imagined a look of devastation on his face as he watched his partner be a completely filthy slut. That image lit a fire in her cunt and it set her off.

“OOOHHHH FUUUUUCK!! I LOVE THIS!” Pyrrha screamed out for everyone to witness, hearing some cheers in reciprocation. But she paid it no mind as the thought of Jaune’s wide-eyed face filled her thoughts. His eyes only on her and no other girls. Reaching up, she pulled Russel’s butt further onto her face and her tongue broke through the barrier of his asshole. Pyrrha worked her tongue furiously, wiggling it back and forth, in and out, doing her best to truly tongue-fuck the boy’s shithole.

“Yeah, that’s right you bitch, tongue my asshole! You filthy fucking slut!”

With Pyrrha getting dominated by Russel and Cardin, her giving the former a tongue up his asshole, it only spurred Jaune on. Slowly, he began to masturbate to the sight of the trio. Try as he might, he was unable to stop himself from indulging his habit. As his pumps gained speed, he watched with paused breath as one of his most twisted masturbation fantasies occurred before his eyes.

"Ooooh fuck! I'm cumming!" White hot goop covers Pyrrha's face as Russel as the young man pulled back and began to cum, aiming to paint the lovely Spartan’s face white. While Russel’s spunk rained down on her, she stuck out her tongue, before enjoying the taste of another man’s release.

“Dude, you’re like the quick-shot of our team!” Cardin raised an eyebrow at his teammate as he continued to plow the redhead.

“At least I’m not jerking off like Jaune over there!” Russel replied as he points to the eager voyeur. “What’s the point of a big dick if you’re just gonna fap?”

“Go easy on him, you two,” Pyrrha chimed in, even as she was still getting fucked. “He can’t help it. Unlike you, Jaune's just shy around women and maybe he just has a greater deal of respect towards us. If he just wants to masturbate instead of breaking in girls with that cock of his, I'll still love him. Don’t worry, Jaune. As your partner, I'll help with your masturbation. I'll let you watch me fuck other men just to get you off until you're confident enough to put that cock in me.”

Jaune’s hand pick up speed as Pyrrha’s moans gained in volume as Cardin fucked her into orgasm, and he couldn’t help the name spilling from his mouth.

“Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha…”

“Cardin! Harder! Ohhh FUUUCK! CARDIN, CARDIN, CARDIN!”

Jaune repeated Pyrrha’s name like it was a mantra, watching as the girl that could’ve been his girlfriend moaned her lover’s name in ecstasy, the same man that had bullied him.

Pyrrha’s moans only turned Jaune and Cardin more, both men’s actions gradually getting more intense, with Cardin’s thrust getting deeper and harder while Jaune’s hands getting tighter and pumping faster.

“PYRRHA!”

“GET BRED!”

Jaune and Cardin yelled out as they orgasmed. Jaune ejaculating hard enough that his cum covered the floor with plenty landing on Pyrrha’s stomach. Cardin filled the redhead’s pussy, his cum dripping down the stuffed orifice like a waterfall. Even after his bully stopped cumming, Jaune continued with rope after rope of his thick cum spewing out of his well-endowed member.

“You know, Jaune, if the whores out there ever run out of virgin cum, I’ll know who to call.”

Embarrassment filled Jaune as he listened to the snickering and groaning of all parties present when they listened to Yang’s jest. After orgasming like never before, his body exhausted, his cock shriveling. But amidst the shame and ridicule, Jaune and Pyrrha eyes met. While her fingers played with the spunk on her stomach, she glowed with happiness; glad that she was able to express what she truly was and what she felt to her lovably dense crush.

**~~~**

“…You’re gonna tear me apart, Jaune!”

“Pyrrha! Take it, you slut!”

Deep into the night, sounds of furious lovemaking emanated from the sealed door, audible only to those that passed by. Given the time, there weren’t any passerby’s save for three young ladies from the neighboring dorm. Initially, Blake was about to rest, but her enhanced hearing picked up the echoes of sex, prompting her to investigate, with Yang and Weiss following their teammate afterward.

“Open the door this instant!”

“Pyrrha, just one creampie, please!”

“Come on, Pyr! We want a ride too!”

On their knees, with their fingers deep into their dripping snatch, the three girls waited by the door, knocking to be let in into team JNPR’s room. Their clothes disheveled, their minds cared little even if they were discovered masturbating in the hallway, their lust overpowering reason.

“Wow, Jaune… that’s the sixth time, and you’re still hard!” Pyrrha yelled from the inside, as though teasing the pleading girls. “Do you want to come inside me this time?”

When Blake heard Pyrrha’s suggestion, her breath quickened, her amber eyes widened in panic. “No fair!” she exclaimed, the thuds on the door growing stronger. “You have to share!”

“Arc! I demand you open this door at once!” Weiss mimicked her Faunus teammate, desperation coating her authoritative tone.

“Do me first, Jaune!” The wooden door began to slowly chip away under Yang’s knocks. “I got the biggest boobs here!”

They heard the triumphant redhead laugh as she mounted Jaune yet again, about to enjoy her lover for the seventh time for tonight. At this rate, it wouldn’t take long to mold Jaune into an absolute beast in bed, but maybe the pleas of desperate sluts craving for his cock had made him more confident.

Pyrrha didn’t know for sure, but she was willing to test it out.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
